Lava Mine
Lava Mine is one of the seven boards in Venturian Battle Party. The mid-boss is a giant magma monster, while the main boss which is fought at the end is Quartz Leader. Layout The players start out at the bottom of the mine, in front of a circle of magma. The players run around the circle to a large ramp leading up. Midway is the boss stronghold where the mid-boss Eruptorr is fought. After the battle, the players keep walking or riding on the track, which goes in different directions (like right and left) to eventually reach the top where the Guard Entrance and a stage boss Quartz Leader is located. After the mid-boss, the molten rock shown earlier will rise where the lowest player is; it will then rise two vertical spaces each turn after that. At this point, there are spaces that are exclusive to this board called Lava Spaces. This particular space increases the amount of spaces the magma will raise by the number of vertical spaces shown when landed on. The player caught by the molten rock will lose all of their Gold Ingots. Once the players reach the top of the volcano, the lava flows will stop chasing them. Where Wheel Another known gimmick occurs when the players reach a fork in the path (one spot is the circle of magma). Each player chooses which way they want the lava to go (left or right). Each player will choose a direction, and once each player has decided one of the players is variously selected. If the wheel stops on a player who chose left, the lava will flow left. If it stops on a character who wants it to go right, the cart would go right. If all players choose the same direction, the magma simply moves in that direction without needing to spin the wheel to select a character. Another note is the strange bone Wyvern beside the boss acropolis. Robotic Die Chicken In this Venture Event, every player leave and boards mine carts on identical paths. Each path includes many sets of Gold Bars and a cliff at the end. Each player rolls a Die and moves forward that many spaces, although all move simultaneously. The player who landed on the space can choose to stop before a round of Dice rolling, and the event ends when the captain decides to stop, falls off the cliff, or collects all available Gold. Any players who fall off earn none, and all other players earn however many they collected. Eruptorr Boss Battle The players are in the volcano. Eruptorr throws fire chargers to the players, and they need to select an item to throw back the fireball to Eruptorr and win points. Items are a Gold Blade (3 point), a Wooden Blade (1 point), and a twig (-1 points). Quartz Leader Weeder The battle takes place at the peak of the mine. The players start out behind mine carts on tracks leading to power drills and acetone peroxide. The Quartz Leader appears in front of the weaponry. The players must choose a cart whose path leads to a weapon. Once they reach a weapon, it attacks the Quartz Leader and gives the player points, one for a drilling tool and three for an acetone peroxide. If the player's path leads to the Quartz Leader, the Quartz Leader kills the player and takes away all points. Trivia * The name "Robotic Die Chicken" is a reference to another Adult Swim show, Robot Chicken. Category:Venture